fighting to dream
by Shunshin No Shisui
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika terjadi penyerangan di konoha? / bad summary mending langsung dibaca aja xD
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER :** all character by Masashi Kishimoto

**AUTHOR :** Shunshin No Shisui

**GENRE :** Action,Romance,humor,dll

**WARNING :** dicek sendiri soalnya terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan xD

.

.

Dan Sebelum itu saya mohon Maaf atas kekurangan fic ini, baik teknis maupun non teknis ^^

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Desa konoha ialah desa yang paling kuat diantara desa desa yang lain.. Desa yang menciptakan pahlawan dan penghianat yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata rata. Pada saat perang dunia ke 4,, desa konohalah yang sangat dominan saat itu,, Mulai dari musuh dan pahlawan semua dari konoha,, Menyedihkan memang akan tetapi semua itulah yang membuat konoha menjadi desa yang berwarna.

Malam yang sangat sunyi dan damai telah dikejutkan oleh ledakan besar di beberapa titik desa Konoha

"BLAAARRR BLAAR BLAAAAR."

ledakan yang membuat warga panik dan ketakutan

"cepat kalian mengungsi ke tempat dibawah patung hokage, Hanya itu tempat yang aman." teriak salah satu jounin konoha dengan nada khawatir

sementara itu di kantor hokage

"Godaime-sama telah terjadi ledakan di gerbang utama." lapor seorang anbu

"aku sudah tau, cepat panggil semua shinobi konoha yang tidak bertugas kemari." perintah Godaime hokage dengan sedikit membentak

"baik" jawab anbu tersebut dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage

"Braak", terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan tergesa gesa

"Gawat Tsunade-sama, ledakan itu menyebarkan racun yang sangat berbahaya." lapor Shizune dengan nafas yang terengah engah

"APAA? Cepat suruh para penduduk untuk mengungsi"

"Sudah Tsunade-sama, para jounin sudah mulai mengungsikan para penduduk ke tempat aman." jawab Shizune

"huh, syukurlah." jawab Tsunade sambil menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ledakan itu? Apa sudah diselidiki" tanya Tsunade

"Sudah,, tapi kami masih belum menemukan bagaimana ledakan itu bisa terjadi" jawab Shizune

"baik lah, lanjutkan tugasmu Shizune" jawab Tsunade

"baik" setelah itu Shizune meninggalkan ruang hokage dan mulai melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah beberapa shinobi konoha ke kantor hokage

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami. Apa berhubungan dengan ledakan yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Kakashi

"Kau benar Kakashi. Kali ini kalian saya perintahkan untuk menyelidiki bagaimana ledakan itu bisa terjadi." Tsunade menghela nafasnya.

Tak ayal di sela sela pembicaraan itu Shikamaru merapalkan kata favoritnya "merepotkan" sambil menguap lebar

"Arrgghh.. Baa-chan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan." Naruto bingung sambil memegang kepalanya

"Dasar bodoh.. Apa kau tak tau kalau ada ledakan" bentak Tsunade

"Aku sudah tau tentang itu.. Tapi aku bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Naruto masih bingung

"maka dari itu kalian saya perintahkan mencari tau apa penyebabnya." jawab Tsunade sambil menghela nafas sebentar "baiklah sekarang kalian akan saya bentuk dalam 3 tim."

"tim 1 Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neiji, Rock Lee,Ten Ten, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Tim 1 dipimpin oleh Kakashi"

"tim 2 Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura.. Tim 2 dipimpin oleh Iruka"

"tim 3 Yamato, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akimichi Chouji.. Tim 3 dipimpin oleh Yamato"

"dan kau Sai, tugasmu adalah mengawasi ketiga kelompok itu" Tsunade menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya "karena menurutku mengawasi melalui udara jauh lebih efektif daripada melalui darat"

"apa kalian mengerti?" bentak Tsunade

"hei, baa-chan kenapa aku satu kelompok dengan dia." bantah Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"sudah turuti saja" jawab Tsunade

"apa? Tidak bisa begini, ini tidak adil.. Dia selalu mengacaukan misi" bantah Naruto lagi

"N-naruto kun" gumam Hinata

"bukanya kau ya, yang sering mengacaukan misi" hardik Sasuke

"diam kau Teme" sungut Naruto dengan kesalnya

"Hn"

"BRAAKKK" Suara keras yang ditimbulkan meja akibat dari pukulan

"SUDAH DIAM, ATAU KALIAN SAYA BUNUH" teriak Tsunade

Suasana yang tadinya ricuh karena ulah Naruto, sekarang menjadi hening. Hening sekali

"bagus, kalau kalian sudah paham"

"sekarang akan saya beri informasi tentang misi kalian kali ini"

"pertama, ledakan ini sangat berbahaya.. Menurut informasi, ledakan ini mengandung racun yang mematikan, jadi saya harap kalian hati hati."

"kedua, saya tidak tahu apa penyebab ledakan ini terjadi.. kemungkinan bisa berupa serangan atau.." belum selesai Tsunade berbicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto

"APA? SERANGAN? Bukankah sekarang dunia shinobi sudah damai setelah perang dunia usai"

"DIAM BODOH DENGARKAN DULU PERKATAAN SAYA" bentak Tsunade sekali lagi

"huh" eluh Naruto

setelah dirasa tenang, Tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"kemungkinan lain setelah penyerangan adalah ..." perkataan Tsunade telah terpotong lagi oleh Shizune yang masuk secara tiba tiba

"Tsunade-sama gawat,, persediaan bahan bahan kimia di labolaturium banyak yang hilang,, khususnya bahan bahan pembuat racun dan bom" lapor Shizune dengan nada khawatir

"APAA? Sudah kuduga ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke konoha" Tsunade kaget atas info yang dilaporkan oleh Shizune

"baiklah, sekarang kalian berangkat mencari informasi tentang ledakan itu"

"tapi sebelum itu kalian harus pakai masker yang dibuat khusus agar tahan dari racun tersebut"

"darimana kami dapat masker tersebut Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura

"tenang,, untuk itu sudah kami persiapkan."

"Shizune cepat ambilkan masker yang ada di ruang praktek saya"

"Baik Tsunade-sama" setelah itu Shizune pergi ke ruang praktek Tsunade untuk mengambil masker tersebut

setelah beberapa menit berselang, Shizune datang dengan membawa masker dan membagikan kepada para shinobi yang akan bertugas menjalankan misi

"pakailah masker ini dan jangan pernah ataupun coba coba melepasnya saat kalian berada di dalam radius ledakan" Tsunade menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak "jika kalian melepas masker itu, kemungkinan akan berakibat fatal dan bisa terjadi kematian" lanjut Tsunade dengan wajah serius

"APA KALIAN PAHAM" teriak Tsunade

"PAHAM" jawab serentak para shinobi

"baik, tim 1 kalian ke arah selatan"

"tim 2 kalian ke arah tenggara"

"tim 3 kalian ke arah barat, CEPAT"

"Baik" kemudian para shinobi tersebut pergi melaksanakan misi dan menuju tempat yang diperintahkan oleh Godaime Hokage

setelah beberapa saat para shinobi meninggalkan ruang hokage,, tinggalah sang Godaime hokage yang sedang merenungi kejadian baru saja terjadi..

-"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi.. Bukankah perang dunia sudah selesai? Tapi mengapa masih saja ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan konoha?"- pikir Tsunade saat itu

-"Bukankah semua negara sudah bersepakat untuk bekerja sama?"- pikirnya lagi sambil memijit pelipisnya, terlihat ia sangat frustasi atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan desa kesayangannya,, seperti kehilangan kontrolnya ia mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan berteriak sangat keras sekali

"AAARRRGGG"

tanpa sadar suara itu terdengar dan membuat Shizune dan para peneliti lain yang berada di ruang laboraturium menjadi khawatir sekaligus bingung

"ho..hokage apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?" ucap salah satu peneliti.

Karena kaget,,, Shizune yang sedari tadi serius dengan pekerjaannya segera menghentikan penelitiannya dan meninggalkan laboraturium,,, kemudian menuju ke tempat suara itu berasal

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang terjadi apakah ada sesuatu yang membahayakan" ucap Shizune dengan raut muka yang sangat khawatir

"maaf Shizune mengejutkanmu, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak terkontrol seperti ini" jawab Tsunade

"tak apa, mungkin saja Tsunade-sama butuh istirahat." ucap Shizune

"baiklah, aku mungkin sedikit kelelahan" ujar Tsunade

"Mari saya antar ke kamar, Tsunade-sama" tawar Shizune dengan lembut

akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage dan menuju ke kamar Tsunade

**Shizune POV**

-"baru kali ini aku melihat Tsunade-sama sangat frustasi seperti ini"-

"ahh.. Jadi hokage memang harus menanggung beban yang sangat besar."

**Shizune POV end**

**FLASHBACK**

"cepat kalian ambil semua bahan bahan kimia tersebut, sebelum kita ketahuan" ucap pria bertopeng

"baik tuan" dengan cepat para anak buah dari pria bertopeng mengambil dan memasukkan bahan bahan kimia kedalam karung besar

"untuk apa kita mengambil bahan kimia ini tuan" tanya salah satu anak buah pria bertopeng disela sela pekerjaannya

"sudahlah nanti kau tau sendiri" jawab pria bertopeng dengan seringai liciknya

**FLASHBACK END**

"Shizune.." panggil Tsunade sebelum Shizune keluar dari kamarnya

"iya Tsunade-sama?" jawab Shizune

"suruh para ninja kekkai genkai untuk membuat pelindung ditempat warga berlindung dan kantor hokage ini,, agar racun yang tersebar tidak terhirup" ujar Tsunade

"baik" dengan segera Shizune meninggalkan kamar Tsunade dan pergi menemui para ninja kekkai genkai sesuai perintah Hokage.

sementara itu team satu sudah sampai di bagian selatan desa konoha

"Neiji, cepat gunakan byakugan untuk menyelidiki pusat ledakan itu" perintah Kakashi

"baik" dengan segera Neiji memusatkan chakra di kedua matanya

"byakugan" ia mulai menyelidiki pusat ledakan yang saat itu tertutup asap tebal

"apa ada sesuatu di sana Neiji?" tanya Lee

"sepertinya hanya ada kotak kecil terletak ditengah" jawab Neiji

"umm.. Apakah kau bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak tersebut?" tanya Kakashi

"baik akan ku coba" kemudian Neiji lebih memusatkan chakra matanya

Sementara itu sisi tenggara desa Konoha sudah ada team 2 tengah mengawasi pusat ledakan dari jarak yang cukup aman

"Hinata bisakah kamu menggunakan byakugan untuk menyelidiki pusat ledakan itu" tanya Iruka

"baik sensei" kemudian Hinata menggunakan byakugan untuk melihatnya.

"apa ada yang aneh Hinata" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak sabar

"tidak, cuma ada kotak kecil" jawab Hinata

"baiklah ayo kita ambil kotak itu kemudian menghancurkannya, dan segera menyelesaikan misi ini" teriak Naruto dengan semangat

PLETAK

"dasar bodoh, kalau kotak itu berisi racun bagaimana? kan berbahaya" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit kesal

"bahaya sih bahaya, tapi jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang" ujar Naruto dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol

"itu memang pantas untukmu Naruto, benarkan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura

"hn" sungguh sangat indah jawabanmu Sasuke

"huh, kalian memang jahat padaku, benarkan Hinata-chan" Naruto mencoba cari perlindungan

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tentu saja dengan sedikit malu malu, tapi setelah itu Hinata berbicara "me-memang a-apa yang dikatakan oleh Sa-sakura dan Sasuke benar, Na-naruto-kun kita tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak" ujar Hinata dengan lembut

"wah kenapa Hinata-chan membela mereka" ucap Naruto dengan tampang memelas ala anak kecil

"bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya

Iruka yang sejak tadi diam dan melihat peraduan mulut oleh empat ninja elit hanya geleng geleng kepala. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia menengahi peraduan mulut itu agar tidak berlanjut lagi

"sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja.. Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan misi ini." ucap Iruka

"hmm.. Benar juga" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk menghadap Iruka

Sementara itu, di bagian barat juga telah sampai team 3, mereka juga melihat kotak kecil seperti team lainnya dengan bantuan Shino tentunya

"apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Chouji

"entahlah,, bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru" ucap Ino

"merepotkan" kata kata yang tak asing ditelinga mereka

"sebaiknya kita tunggu informasi berikutnya" ujar Yamato

Sai yang sedari tadi terbang dengan burungnya mulai menghampiri team 1 dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi serta memberikan alat komunikasi yang dititipkan Shizune kepadanya.

"Sai cepat beritahu team lain tentang kotak kecil itu, apakah mereka melihat hal yang sama" perintah Kakashi

"umm.. baiklah" ucap Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan team 1 dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Neiji apa kau bisa lihat isi kotak tersebut" tanya Kiba

"tidak, sepertinya kotak kecil itu dilindungi oleh segel yang kuat dan aku tidak dapat menembusnya" jawab Neiji

"hn, baiklah" ucap Kiba

Sementara itu Sai mulai memberi tahu kelompok 2 dan 3 tentang kotak kecil kemudian memberikan alat komunikasi yang dititipkan Shizune kepadanya agar lebih mudah mereka semua berkomunikasi, setelahnya ia mengawasi desa Konoha kembali.

"baiklah kita lihat kotak itu dari dekat, dan kalian jangan lupa gunakan masker kalian" perintah Kakashi melalui alat komunikasi.

"baik" jawab team 1,2, dan 3 dengan serempak.

Setelah itu mereka semua secara bersama menghampiri kotak kecil tersebut,,

"yah kita lihat apa isinya" ucap Yamato

Kakashi, Iruka, dan Yamato mereka mencoba membuka kotak itu secara berlahan

"AA-APA INI?" ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

wkwkwkkw, jelek ya, ceritanya makin ruwet ya.. Tata bahasanya berantakan ya.., tapi maklum karena pertama kalinya buat fic :D

dan untuk jalan ceritanya memang sedikit membosankan.. Aku akui itu! aku akan mencoba membuat konflik yang kuat.. :D

dimohon Review,, berikan apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kalian,,karena itu akan membangun alur alur berikutnya. ^^

wassalam


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :** all character by Masashi Kishimoto

**AUTHOR : **Shunshin No Shisui

**GENRE :** action, romance, humor, dll

**WARNING :** di cek sendiri soalnya banyak xD

sebelumnya saya terimakasih banyak kepada senpai yang telah me Review fanfic yang jelek ini T.T #terharu

oh ya satu lagi,, aku mau beritahu kalo pemilihan katanya jelek dan hanya ini kemapuanku.. Jadi maaf T.T

selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

dichapter Sebelumnya :

"Sai cepat beritahu team lain tentang kotak kecil itu, apakah mereka melihat hal yang sama" perintah Kakashi

"umm.. baiklah" ucap Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan team 1 dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Neiji apa kau bisa lihat isi kotak tersebut" tanya Kiba

"tidak, sepertinya kotak kecil itu dilindungi oleh segel yang kuat dan aku tidak dapat menembusnya" jawab Neiji

"hn, baiklah" ucap Kiba

Sementara itu Sai mulai memberi tahu kelompok 2 dan 3 tentang kotak kecil kemudian memberikan alat komunikasi yang dititipkan Shizune kepadanya agar lebih mudah mereka semua berkomunikasi, setelahnya ia mengawasi desa Konoha kembali.

"baiklah kita lihat kotak itu dari dekat, dan kalian jangan lupa gunakan masker kalian" perintah Kakashi melalui alat komunikasi.

"baik" jawab team 1,2, dan 3 dengan serempak.

Setelah itu mereka semua secara bersama menghampiri kotak kecil tersebut,,

"yah kita lihat apa isinya" ucap Yamato

Kakashi, Iruka, dan Yamato mereka mencoba membuka kotak itu secara berlahan

"AA-APA INI?" ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan..

* * *

Chapter 2

"AA-APA INI?" ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan

sebuah cahaya muncul dari kotak yang dibuka itu dan secara bersamaan muncul banyak zombie yang keluar, membuat semua anggota team menjadi kaget dan segera menjauh dari kotak itu.

** Team 2 POV **

"whoa kenapa muncul banyak zombie disini" ucap Naruto sedikit ngeri

"ayo cepat gunakan senjata kalian untuk menyerang" perintah Iruka siaga dengan kunainya

"hn" Sasuke kemudian mengambil pedang kusanagi yang sedari tadi berada di pinggangnya. "kusanagi no tsurugi : chidori gatana" dalam hitungan detik pedang tersebut telah di aliri listrik

Zrazzh bzztt! chip! chip!

bzztt! bzztt! Zrazzhh chip! chip!

pedang itu sudah beberapa kali ditebaskan Sasuke kepada para zombie yang mendekat kearahnya

Sementara itu Naruto "kage bunshin no jutsu" ia membuat beberapa clone untuk menyerang para zombie itu

jlebb! jlebb! jlebb! tringg!

tringg! tringg! jlebb!

dengan cekatan para clone itu menghabisi beberapa zombie menggunakan kunai dan shuriken yang mereka pegang

"ke-kenapa mereka tidak ada habis habisnya?"

"hei Naruto awas dibelakang mu" teriak Iruka, kemudian ia mendorong Naruto dan...

zraaattt!

Punggung Iruka terkena cakaran zombie yang akan menyerang Naruto

BRUUAKK, Iruka jatuh terkapar akibat cakaran beracun dari zombie

"Se-sensei" dengan segera Naruto menghajar zombie yang menyebabkan Iruka terkapar, setelah itu ia membawa Iruka ke Sakura yang notabene Ninja Medis

"Sakura cepat sembuhkan Iruka sensei" perintah Naruto, dengan segera ia membaringkan Iruka di dekat Sakura dan segera menghabisi para zombie lagi

"ba-baik" jawab Sakura sambil melihat kepergian Naruto

"a-aku akan melindungimu Sakura-chan, cepat sembuhkan Iruka sensei" ujar Hinata yang kemudian menghabisi zombie yang datang kepada mereka

"aku mohon bantuannya Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi ia mulai menyembuhkan Iruka dengan jutsu medisnya

** Team 2 POV end **

** Team 3 POV **

"baika no jutsu" tubuh Chouji membesar dan menyerang beberapa zombie dengan tubuhnya

"Chouji biar ku hentikan mereka dengan jutsuku dulu agar lebih mudah" dengan cekatan Shikamaru menggunakan Kagemane no jutsu untuk menghentikan pergerakan para zombie

"baik Shikamaru" dengan segera Chouji mundur untuk membiarkan Shikamaru menggunakan jutsunya

"Ino hubungi Hokage dengan jutsu telepati mu, aku akan melindungi mu" perintah Yamato

"baik Yamato sensei" ucap Ino

sementara itu Shino menyerang para zombie dengan serangga serangganya.

** team 3 POV end **

hokage yang harusnya istirahat hanya terlihat mondar mandir dikamarnya, ia merasakan firasat buruk terjadi terhadap para team yang ia kirim

-"ho-hokage-sama gawat"- ucap Ino dengan tergesa gesa melalui telepatinya

Tsunade yang menyadari itu segera merespon Ino -"aa-apa yang terjadi Ino?"-

-"dipusat ledakan keluar banyak zombie dan mereka tidak ada habisnya"- ucap Ino lagi

-"ahh ini semakin membingungkan"- ujar Tsunade -"baiklah akan ku kirim para ninja untuk membantu kalian"- lanjutnya,

dengan segera Tsunade keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ketempat Shizune

TAP! TAP! TAP!

BRUAK (suara pintu terbuka dengan tergesa)

"Shizune cepat panggil para ninja untuk membantu mereka" ucap Tsunade

"a-apa maksud Tsunade-sama?" ujar Shizune terkejut karena Tsunade datang secara tiba tiba

"aahh, team pengawas telah diserang oleh banyak zombie" kata Tsunade

"da-darimana Tsunade-sama tau itu" ujar Shizune masih bingung

"Ino.. Ah sudahlah cepat panggil seluruh ninja untuk membantu mereka semua" ucap Tsunade tidak sabaran

"ba-baik" kemudian Shizune pergi untuk memberi tahu para Ninja

dilain tempat Anko telah meng koordinasi para pasukannya

"ayo cepat kita berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok" perintah Anko kepada para Ninja konoha.

"kelompok satu kalian kearah selatan membantu Kakashi dan lainnya"

"saya dan kelompok dua akan kearah tenggara membantu Iruka dan lainnya"

"kelompok tiga kalian ke arah barat bantulah Yamato dan lainnya, APA KALIAN SEMUA PAHAM?" ucap Anko memastikan

"PAHAM" jawab serentak para ninja yang kemudian mereka pergi melaksanakan tugas masing masing

sementara itu di kantor hokage.

"Shizune aku akan pergi membantu mereka" ucap Tsunade sambil mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya

"tapi..." belum selesai Shizune menyelesaikan pembicaraannya sudah dipotong oleh Tsunade

"tak apa,, kondisiku sudah baik" dengan segera Tsunade pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage, ia melewati atap atap rumah penduduk untuk sampai ketempat tujuan

** Team 1 POV **

"konoha senpu" Lee menghajar para zombie dengan gesitnya

"jyuuken" Neiji menyerang beberapa zombie dengan jutsu pukulannya

"gatsuga" Kiba dan akamaru berkombinasi untuk menghabisi para zombie

"katon : gokakyu no jutsu" Kakashi membakar beberapa zombie dengan jutsu apinya

"Tenten cepat cari Sai dan suruh dia untuk mencari bantuan, musuh kita terlalu banyak" ucap Kakashi di sela sela ia bertarung

"ha'i" dengan cepat Tenten pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari Sai

** Team 1 POV end **

"HEI SAI!" teriak Tenten yang melihat Sai terbang di udara dengan burung tintanya

"eh" Sai yang mengetahui itu segera menghampir Tenten.

"ada apa?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum...

"ga-gawat, kami diserang zombie" ujar Tenten dengan khawatir

"tenang,, pasukan pembantu akan segera datang.. eh itu mereka!" ujar Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah datangnya para Ninja dan tak lupa dengan senyum anehnya

"hei kenapa kalian di sini dan tidak membantu mereka?" ucap Anko

"sebenarnya kami mau minta bantuan.. Tapi berhubung bantuan sudah datang kami tidak jadi kembali ke kantor hokage" jelas Tenten kepada Anko

"ohh.. baiklah ayo kita pergi kesana membantu mereka" ujar Anko sambil memberi kode kepada para ninja untuk menuju posisinya masing-masing.

"aku akan ke arah selatan membantu team 2, dan kalian pergi saja ke tenggara bersama para ninja itu" ujar Anko sambil menunjuk kumpulan ninja yang menuju arah tenggara

"baik sensei.. ayo Sai!" ujar Tenten kemudian

"tidak aku ditugaskan oleh Tsunade-sama untuk mengawasi ini, jadi aku tak bisa ikut, maaf Tenten" ujar Sai

"ohh iya, kalau begitu aku duluan" ucap Tenten yang kemudian pergi

-"aku harus segera membantu mereka"- ujar Anko dalam hati, dan setelah itu ia pergi menuju ke posisi team 2 berada.

"Sai aku duluan" pamit Anko

"ya Sensei" balas Sai dengan senyum yang biasanya

** team 3 POV **

"musuh kita terlalu banyak" eluh Chouji

"kalau terus begini kita bisa mati kehabisan chakra" tambah Ino dengan nafas yang terengah engah

"merepotkan" ujar Shikamaru sambil menggunakan jutsu andalannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan zombie

"kenapa bantuan belum datang juga" ujar Yamato sedikit khawatir lalu ia menggunakan elemen kayunya untuk membunuh beberapa zombie

Jlebb..

"hei kalian, maaf kami terlambat" ujar salah satu ninja sambil melempar kunai ke salah satu zombie

"kalian lama sekali, kami hampir mati kehabisan chakra tau." ujar Shikamaru yang masih fokus dengan zombie zombie tersebut

"hei,, kan kami sudah minta maaf" ujar salah satu ninja sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"sudahlah,, cepat bantu kami, dan jangan sampai kena cakar mereka.. itu beracun" ujar Shikamaru. "ahh.. merepotkan" lanjutnya

"baiklah.. Ayo semua" ucap salah satu ninja

"YAAAA" teriak ninja yang lain dengan semangat dan mulai menyerang para zombie

"huh,, akhirnya kita bisa sedikit istirahat" ucap Yamato

"hn,, tapi walaupun begitu sepertinya ini tidak mudah.. mengingat lawan kita kini tak ada habisnya" balas Shino sambil menyerang beberapa zombie

Yamato hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju

** Team 3 POV end **

sementara itu ditempat lain, tempat yang begitu gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin kecil disekitarnya

"akhirnya kita bisa memancing mereka semua tuan" ujar salah seorang pengawal kepada pria bertopeng

"iya,, sebentar lagi mereka akan kehabisan chakra dan mati,, walaupun ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama setidaknya cukup efektif" ujar pria bertopeng yang kemudian diikuti oleh tertawa jahatnya

"ohh,, tuan aku punya ide bagus" ucap seorang pengawal

"ahh,, apa itu" ujar pria bertopeng penasaran

setelah itu pengawal membisikkan rencananya kepada pria bertopeng,, tak membutuhkan waktu lama pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya

"kau sungguh pandai pengawal" puji pria bertopeng

"terima kasih tuan,, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama"

"baiklah suruh yang yang lainnya untuk melaksanakan tugas ini, pastikan mereka semua habis" titah pria bertopeng

"tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang itu tuan?" ujar pengawal

"biarkan saja,, cukup waktu dan racun itu yang berjalan, aku juga masih punya senjata rahasia" ucap pria bertopeng dengan seringainya

"ha'i" setelah itu pengawal pergi

** Team 1 POV **

"hei maaf menunggu" sapa Tenten

"huft cepat bantu kami, kami sangat kerepotan" ujar Kiba

"ayo semua" titah Tenten

"YAAA" ucap serentak para ninja dan mulai menyerang zombie zombie yang entah darimana datangnya

Jlebb.. jlebb.. trang.. tring.. Jleb.. tring...

** Team 1 POV end **

-"ahh aku harus cepat"- ujar Tsunade dalam hati

-"kalau terus begini pasukan bisa kerepotan, ahh harus kusatukan mereka dalam satu titik, tapi bagaimana?... ah iya kan ada Sai"- pikir Tsunade yang kemudian mempercepat lajunya

** Team 2 POV **

"RASENGAN" ucap Naruto,, ia terlihat kelelahan karena dari tadi Naruto lah yang paling aktif dalam menyerang zombie

"hei Naruto kau istirahatlah dulu biar aku yang akan menggantikan mu" ujar Iruka yang terlihat sudah baikan

bukan Naruto kalau istirahat begitu saja, ia tetap bersikeras untuk menyerang, walaupun terlihat ia sangat kelelahan.. meski teman satu timnya membantu,, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak seaktif Naruto.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto merapalkan jutsu ini sudah berkali kali

"Na-naruto-kun" gumam Hinata khawatir disela sela ia bertarung

"SHANNARO" Sakura dengan tiba tiba memukul tanah di sekitar tempat para zombie yang mengakibatkan banyak zombie yang terlempar

"yo kalian apakah baik baik saja" ucap suara dari atas tebing

"kau hampir saja terlambat Anko" ujar Iruka

setelah itu Anko memberi kode,, dan muncul para ninja dari belakangnya dan mulai menyerang zombie zombie tersebut.

"ahh, jangan sampai terkena cakaran mereka! Itu beracun" Sakura mengingatkan

*skip time*

"ahh, banyak ninja yang gugur bagaimana ini? Kalau terusan seperti ini kita semua akan mati!" ujar Iruka bingung

"hosh hosh,, kita harus segera selesaikan ini,," ujar Naruto.. Terlihat efek kyuubi modo sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia sangat kelelahan, Naruto telah menggunakan terlalu banyak menggunakan jutsu rank-S yang banyak menghabiskan chakra.

"hosh hosh" begitu pula dengan Sasuke,, terlihat susanoo yang melapisi tubuhnya juga mulai menghilang

** Team 2 Pov end **

dilain tempat

"Kami sudah melaksanakan tugas yang anda suruh tuan dan sekarang kemenangan sudah ada didepan mata" ujar seseorang dari balik kegelapan

"hmm, ini akan berjalan mudah.. Aku akan segera menguasai DUNIA SHINOBI ini" ujar pria bertopeng diikuti tawa jahatnya

** Team 3 POV **

-"aku tak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, bagaimana ini"- pikir Shikamaru khawatir sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya.

"HEI SHIKAMARU AWAS DI SAMPINGMU" teriak Chouji melindungi Shikamaru dari zombie yang akan menyerangnya.

"kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini! Apa ada masalah" ujar Chouji memastikan

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya di saat sudah banyak shinobi yang gugur dan keadaan yang genting ini" ujar Shikamaru, ia terlihat depresi

"tenanglah,, ini bukan tentang kau saja tapi kita semua.. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan secepatnya" ujar Tsunade yang entah kapan datangnya

"Tsu-tsunade sama sejak kapan kau datang?" ucap Chouji kaget

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu, sekarang kita harus bersatu dalam satu tempat, karena desa kita telah dilapisi kekkai genkai yang kuat, jadi kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan ke desa lain.. Kita harus bersatu agar bisa memudahkan kita" ujar Tsunade

"ahh baiklah, ayo kita minta bantuan Ino untuk menghubungi mereka semua" ujar Yamato yang mendengar ucapan mereka

** Team 3 POV end**

*skip time*

"cepat kita lakukan apa yang direncanakan tadi, kita harus berkumpul ke tempat kelompok 2 berada" ucap Kakashi komandan team 1

"ya, ayo berangkat" ujar Neiji

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

wkwkwkwk, ceritanya makin ruwet ya.. Tata bahasanya berantakan, tapi maklum karena pertama kalinya buat fic xD

dan untuk jalan ceritanya memang sedikit membosankan.. Aku ga pandai dalam membuat alur pertarungan.. Dan kemungkinan 1-2 chapter kedepan masih adegan pertarungan,, aku mau buat dasar konflik yang kuat :D

dimohon Review,, berikan apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kalian,,karena itu akan membangun alur alur berikutnya.

Wassalam


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :** all character by Masashi Kishimoto

**AUTHOR : **Shunshin No Shisui

**GENRE :** action, romance, humor, dll

**WARNING :** di cek sendiri soalnya banyak xD

sebelumnya saya terimakasih banyak kepada senpai yang telah me Review fanfic yang jelek ini T.T #terharu

oh ya satu lagi,, aku mau beritahu kalo pemilihan katanya jelek dan hanya ini kemapuanku.. Jadi maaf T.T

selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya :

"cepat kita lakukan apa yang direncanakan tadi, kita harus berkumpul ke tempat kelompok 2 berada" ucap Kakashi komandan team 1

"ya, ayo berangkat" ujar Neiji

* * *

Chapter 3 : akhir?

Sudah berhari hari mereka bertarung dan tak menemukan titik terang, ratusan shinobi sudah banyak yang gugur demi melindungi desanya. Musuh pun tidak ada habisnya malah semakin bertambah. Sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa shinobi yang tetap hidup. Apakah ini akhir dari kejayaan konoha yang merupakan desa terkenal dan terkuat di dunia shinobi?

**FLASHBACK**

"Sai! cepat panggil ninja medis, banyak yang terluka disini." teriak Tsunade

"baik hokage sama" ujar Sai yang kemudian pergi dengan burung tintanya

"sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan" umpat Tsunade dengan meninju beberapa zombie didekatnya

"RASAKAN INI" teriak Naruto yang menyerang para zombie dengan rasenshurikennya. Terlihat raut kemarahan di wajahnya.

"enton : kagutsuchi no jutsu" Sasuke merapal jutsunya untuk membakar para zombie

"kita tak bisa terus terusan seperti ini, kita bisa mati kehabisan chakra" ujar Kakashi sambil mengingat saat ia melawan pain dulu. "Raiton : Raiju hashiri no jutsu" keluar anjing petir dari telapak tangan kanannya "biarpun mati aku akan tetap berjuang demi desa ini, itu yang sudah ayah pesankan kepadaku" ia arahkan anjing petirnya ke beberapa zombie didekatnya

"kage nui no jutsu" Shikamaru menusuk para zombie dengan jutsu bayangannya

"Shinrashin no jutsu" Ino dengan jutsu pengendali jiwanya

"berjuanglah demi desa kawan kawan" ujar Neiji yang bersiap dengan 64 pukulannya

*skip time*

"ho-hokage sama" ujar Sai dari belakang Tsunade, terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya

"apa? Dimana ninja medisnya?" ujar Tsunade sedikit khawatir karena melihat raut wajah Sai.

"sebelumnya ma-af kan saya hokage sama" Sai menghentikan ucapannya, meneguhkan hatinya "para ninja medis, me-mereka semua telah meninggal" ujar Sai yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG

"A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAI, JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT YANG GENTING SEPERTI INI" bentak Tsunade

"a-aku tidak bercanda Hokage sama" jawab Sai

DEG

"apa yang menyebabkan mereka semua meninggal?" ujar Tsunade dengan nada keputusasaan

"aku tidak tau hokage sama, tapi sepertinya ada musuh yang berhasil menyusup keruang medis dan membunuh semua ninja medis" ucap Sai dengan sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya

"hhh, baiklah" ujar Tsunade sambil membalikan badannya, sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam "AYO SEMUA UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA, GUNAKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN YANG TERSISA, KELUARKAN SEMUA KEMAMPUAN KALIAN, KELUARKAN SEMUA SEMANGAT API KALIAN UNTUK KALI INI LINDUNGI DESA KONOHA" teriak Tsunade dengan sedikit meneteskan air matanya

"hmm, begitu ya" ujar Kakashi yang sepertinya paham akan maksud Tsunade dan kemudian mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lee dan Guy saling bertatapan dan di ikuti anggukan kepala mereka

"gerbang 8 terbukalah!" ujar mantap Lee dan Guy bersamaan

"HIRUDORA" rapal Guy, muncul macan yang pernah keluar saat melawan kisame dulu

"konoha senpou" serangan bertubi tubi ia tujukan kepada para zombie disekitarnya

-"aku memang lemah dari mereka semua, tapi aku harus melindungi desa dan semua teman temanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya"- pikir Hinata yang kemudian mengaktifkan byakugan dan bersiap menyerang

"Couju giga" Keluar beberapa harimau dari kertas yang digambar oleh Sai untuk menyerang para zombie

"Kuchiyose" Sakura memanggil katsuyu "aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka, kalian berusahalah" ujar Sakura sambil melakukan segel tangan

"GAROGA" Kiba dan Akamaru tak ketinggalan menyerang para zombie "kita akan melindungi desa ini, benarkan Akamaru" ujar Kiba "guk" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Akamaru

"baiklah" Yamato melakukan segel tangan "Mokuton : moku bunshin no jutsu" muncul dua bunshin kayu di samping kanan kiri Yamato yang kemudian mereka menyerang zombie secara bersamaan

"Baika no jutsu" Chouji memperbesar tubuhnya dan menyerang zombie di sekitarnya

BRAAZZZZH

"KYYAAAAAA" teriak kesakitan seorang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir

"I-INO" ujar semua shinobi yang tersisa, terlihat raut wajah mereka yang shock.

Bagaimana tidak tubuh Ino terbelah menjadi dua bagian didaerah perut secara horizontal.

"ke-kenapa ini? Ino? Kau?" ujar Sai yang pertama kali tersadar dari situasi tersebut dan menghampiri tubuh Ino yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku seperti ini! Aku belum.." Sai tak kuasa menahan air mata dan amarahnya, ia berbalik ke arah zombie yang membunuh Ino dan kemudian menghabisi tubuh zombie itu dengan dengan tantonya.

Tampak raut kekecewaan yang sangat dalam yang dialami semua shinobi, Tanpa menunggu waktu lama mereka menghampiri Ino yang telah meninggal.

"kita tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan, kita harus menyelesaikan situasi ini dulu" ujar Tsunade memecahkan keheningan

"hmm, kurasa hokage benar" ujar Kakashi yang kemudian bersiap menyerang lagi yang diikuti oleh para shinobi lainya.

"aku akan mengamankan jasad Ino terlebih dahulu" ujar Sai sambil meneteskan air mata

Sementar itu ditempat lain

"HAHAHAAHAHA, tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan menghancurkan peradapan konoha dari dunia ini" ujar pria bertopeng

"benar tuan" ujar ajudannya

"aku sangat beruntung memiliki ajudan sepertimu, idemu sangat brilian untuk membunuh para ninja medis itu" puji pria bertopeng

"terima kasih tuan"

"dan sekarang tinggal sekitar 16 ninja konoha yang tersisa itupun hampir kehabisan chakra mereka" ucap pria bertopeng dengan seringai jahatnya

kembali desa konoha

Semua ninja terlihat sangat kelelahan melawan musuh yang sangat banyak dan tak ada habisnya.

**Tsunade POV**

Apa ini akhir? Apa ini akhir? Aku tak bisa melindungi mereka aku hokage yang payah, ya aku memang payah.. Membiarkan semua wargaku meninggal dengan mudahnya.. Apa salahku Kami sama? Sakit didadaku ini semakin menjadi! Apa aku akan mati? Aku aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Maafkan aku kakek, aku tak bisa melindungi desa yang sudah kau dirikan ini, kalian semua maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melindungi kalian semua, Naruto tolong lindungi mereka semua hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya... Aku akan menyusulmu Dan!

**Tsunade POV end**

"hokage sama buka matamu, hokage sama" ujar Sakura yang telah bisa membendung kesedihan yang ia alami

"ARRGGG" kekesalan Naruto sudah sangat besar "AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG MENYEBABKAN INI SEMUA!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tenang Naruto jangan sampai emosi menguasaimu, itu akan membuatmu cepat terbunuh" ujar Kakashi mencoba tenang walaupun didalam hatinya ia sangat sedih akan kematian hokage

Shikamaru mengambil kunai peledak dari kantong senjata dan melemparkan ke beberapa zombie yang mendekat kearahnya "aku akan melindungi kalian, Tenten, Neji, Chouji bantu aku menahan zombie zombie itu" ujar Shikamaru sambil bersiap dengan senjatanya

"Sasuke ayo kita lakukan itu sekali lagi" ujar Naruto yang telah siap dengan kyuubi modonya "aku tak bisa berlama lama dalam mode ini"

"hn" ujar Sasuke mengerti, tak berapa lama tubuhnya telah dilapisi oleh susanoo "ayo kita lakukan"

"FUTON : CHO ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN"

"ENTON : SUSANOO KAGUTSUCHI NO JUTSU"

BLAAARRRR

angin akan membantu api untuk membesar asal perbandingan chakra yang sama, dan dua elemen itu dapat menjadi senjata yang sangat hebat yaitu elemen keajaiban.

"hakke kusho" Hinata mulai menghajar beberapa zombie disekitarnya

"Kamui" Kakashi mulai mengirim beberapa zombie kedimensi lain "aku terlalu banyak menggunakan jutsu ini" eluh Kakashi yang sudah sangat kelelahan

**FLASHBACK**

"aku akan melindungi kalian, karena aku hokage disini" ujar Tsunade

"ta-tapi?" sangkal Sakura

"Aku akan baik baik saja, cepat sembuhkan yang lainnya, aku akan melindungi kalian" ujar Tsunade mengulangi kata katanya

sebelum Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, Tsunade telah pergi ketengah para zombie dan mulai menghabisi mereka

"ARRGGH" suara itu terdengar diantara para zombie itu, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dan khawatir akan keadaan Tsunade.

"aku harus membantu" dengan cekatan Sakura lari kegerombolan zombie dan diikuti hantaman keras ketanah menyebabkan zombie zombie itu terlempar.

"Hokage sama dimana kau?" ujar Sakura..

1detik

2detik

"a-apa?" Sakura melihat Tsunade terkapar dengan luka beberapa tusukan di dadanya. "ho-hokage" ia kemudian membawa Tsunade menjauh dari tempat berbahaya itu. "bertahanlah Hokage sama aku akan menolongmu" ujarnya kemudian

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"dimana Lee dan guru Guy" ujar Tenten khawatir

"Arrgh tidak, aku melupakannya! tadi mereka membuka gerbang 8, itu sangat berbahaya dan dapat berakibat kematian jika tidak ada yang mengawasi, Sial! Aku memang bodoh" ujar Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri "byakugan" ia mulai mencari keberadaan Lee dan Guy di daerah tersebut.

"bagaimana?" ujar Tenten khawatir

Neji hanya menggeleng "aku tak merasakan aliran chakra mereka"

"Chouji tahan mereka sebentar" ujar Shikamaru sambil mempersiapkan sesuatu. "Shino gunakan seranggamu untuk membantu Chouji menahan musuh, aku yakin ia tak bisa berlama lama menahanya dengan kapasitas chakra seperti itu" ujar Shikamaru lagi

"hn" jawab Shino diikuti dengan keluarnya serangga serangga dari lengan bajunya

semua akan baik baik saja asal kau percaya akan cahaya yang muncul menerangi kedamaian ini

"aku sudah siap" ujar Shikamaru "Chouji, Shino cepat kalian mundur aku akan melawan mereka" lanjutnya

"he? Apa kau..." Chouji dan Shino kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru "KAU SUDAH GILA YA SHIKAMARU" ujar Chouji tak percaya

"entahlah kurasa ini adalah cara yang terbaik, maafkan aku kawan kawan" ujar Shikamaru dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya

"tapi tidak harus seperti itu bodoh" ujar Shino

"aku memang bodoh" Shikamaru kemudian lari kearah gerombolan zombie dan...

1detik

2detik

3detik

DUAAARRRRR

kumpulan kertas peledak yang menempel ditubuh Shikamaru meledak bersamaan dengan tekad apinya, pahlawan pemalas pengorbananmu akan kami kenang untuk selamanya

"Shikamaru" isak Chouji, ia sangat terpukul atas kematian sahabat karibnya itu sampai tak sadar dibelakangnya sudah ada zombie yang bersiap membunuhnya

"Chouji awas dibelakangmu"

JLEEBB

"Shino? Tidak! Maafkan aku" sesal Chouji

"kau memang bodoh kawan" ujar Shino dengan senyum terakhirnya

"ti-tidak seharusnya aku yang ada diposisimu" ujar Chouji menyesali perbuatannya

"itu akan kukabulkan nak" ujar seseorang yang ada dibelakang Chouji yang bersiap dengan katana panjangnya, dan...

JLEEBB

belum sempat ia menoleh, sebuah pedang telah menembus bagian dadanya, pria bertopeng telah membunuhnya

"aku lelah menunggu kalian semua mati, aku ingin segera menguasai dunia ini" ujar pria bertopeng dengan seringai dibalik topengnya

"aku merasa pusing, tidak ada tak ingin mati secepat ini" ujar Kakashi yang kemudian tersungkur ditanah karena kehabisan chakra

"Kakashi kau kenapa, hei bangun jangan bercanda" ujar bingung Yamato sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kakashi, namun tak ada jawaban..

"Katon : goka mekkakyu no jutsu" lautan api mengarah ke Sai, Tenten,dan Neji

"cepat kalian semua lari" ujar Neji

"kita terjebak, tempat ini dilapisi kekkai, kita tak bisa melewatinya" ujar Tenten khawatir

"sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu Ino" ujar pelan Sai dengan senyumnya sambil memejamkan matanya

1detik

2detik

BRUOOSHH

"KAKAK" teriak Hinata dan lari menuju tempat kakaknya berada, namun ia ditahan oleh Yamato

"kau akan mati juga jika kau melakukannya, jangan sia siakan nyawamu" ujar Yamato dengan sedih

Naruto? ia dari tadi diam mematung terlihat sangat shock atas kematian teman temannya, ia sampai harus dilindungi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura dari zombie yang menyerangnya

"hanya tinggal 5 tikus lagi ya" ujar pria bertopeng yang muncul dihadapan Yamato

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya terhadap desa dan warga disini" ujar Yamato yang kemudian menyerang pria bertopeng

"kau terlalu lemah untuk menghadapiku" ujar pria bertopeng meremehkan yang dengan mudah berhasil menghindari serangan serangan Yamato

"diam kau" Yamato mulai menyerang pria bertopeng dengan mokutonnya.

"terlalu lemah" dengan mudah pria bertopeng menghindari serangan itu. "aku akan segera membunuhmu" ia kemudian menyiapkan sebuah bola hitam seperti bijudamma ditangan kanannya. "KAU AKAN MATI SAMPAH"

BRUOOOSHHZZ

"SENSEI!" teriak Hinata

Gelap? Rasa yang tak ingin dirasakan oleh semua orang

"Sekarang tinggal 4 orang ya" ujar pria bertopeng sambil menghadap ke arah Hinata

"tidak secepat itu bodoh" ujar Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapan pria bertopeng dan memukulnya "aku akan membunuhmu!" geram Naruto

"fufufufu" kau terlalu lemah nak pukulanmu seperti seorang bayi, ujar pria bertopeng sambil menyiapkan kunai ditangannya "cukup dengan satu kunai untuk membuatmu merasakan keputusasaan" ujarnya lagi

ZRIINGGGG

"menghilang?" ujar Naruto bingung

"AKU DISINI BODOH" ujar pria bertopeng yang telah berhasil menyandera Sakura

"lepaskan dia atau kau akan kubunuh" ujar Sasuke sedikit geram

"coba saja" ujar pria bertopeng

BZZTT! CHIP! CHIP! Chidori ada di tangan kiri Sasuke dan siap dihantamkan kapan saja.

"LEPASKAN DIA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh amarah

"fufufu, kau terlalu bersemangat sekali" ujar pria bertopeng mengejek

Sasuke dengan cepat lari kearah pria bertopeng siap untuk menghantamkan chidorinya "lepaskan"

BZZTT! CHIP! CHIP!

CRAATTTT!

Sasuke terduduk cipratan darah menempel diwajahnya, ia terlihat shock.

"SAKURRA" ia berteriak histeris "maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melindungimu, maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh" air mata Sasuke keluar membasahi pipinya. "kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi hiks, hiks" isak Sasuke

"kau terlalu lemah nak, nikmati keputusasaanmu dan sekarang giliran gadis itu" ujar pria bertopeng sambil melihat Hinata yang terduduk dengan tatapan kosong

"Hinata, Hinata, sadarlah,, sial kenapa aku tiba tiba terkurung disini, Hinata!" ujar Naruto kebingungan sekaligus khawatir. "aku harus bisa" Naruto mengumpulkan chakra yang tersisa untuk membuat bijudamma ditangan nya.. "aku harus bisa, harus bisa, HARUS BISAAA"

BLAAAARRR

terlihat kekkai yang mengurung Naruto sudah hancur,, "Hinata tunggu aku"

Pria bertopeng yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut akan hal yang barusan terjadi. "kau lumayan juga nak" ia kemudian mendekati Hinata dan bersiap membunuhnya

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYENTUHNYA" ujar Naruto sambil membawa rasengan di tangan kanannya

"hmm,, sebaiknya aku membunuhmu dulu nak" seringai pria bertopeng

1detik

2detik

3detik

"RASAKAN INI! Rasengan!" ujar Naruto

pria bertopeng hanya tersenyum mengejek melihatnya..

3m

2m

1m, dan...

JLEEBB

"Hi-hinata kenapa kau melindungiku?" ujar Naruto yang sangat terpukul

"kau akan mati nak, seperti temanmu itu" ujar pria bertopeng sambil bersiap menebaskan katana yang ia bawa..

1detik

2detik

ZRAATT! kilatan putih muncul didepan pria bertopeng dan membuatnya terlempar jauh,,

"AARRGG, apa sebenarnya itu barusan? Sepertinya akan mengganggu rencanaku. Aku harus pergi" ujar pria bertopeng diikuti oleh kilatan hitam

"Hi-hinata kau tak apa Hinata.." ujar Naruto

tak diduga Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Seseorang pernah berkata 'seberat apapun penderitaanku, aku akan tetap melangkah' sebuah kata-kata yang tidak bisa terlontar jika ia tidak memiliki ketetapan hati yang dalam. Seseorang juga pernah berkata 'Takdir setiap manusia telah ditentukan sejak

lahir, tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir' mungkin Naruto-kun tidak

ditakdirkan menjadi sesuatu yang Naruto-kun inginkan, tapi dengan kerja keras Naruto-kun pasti bisa menjadi apa yang Naruto inginkan. Aku pastikan itu!"

Naruto hampir saja menangis

saat mendengarnya.

Itu adalah kata-kataku yang sudah ia lupakan. Tapi Hinata mengingatnya dengan jelas, seakan kata-kata itu adalah mutiara yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Hinata kau kenapa.." ujar Naruto

"Naruto-kun mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi disini, jadi dengarkan aku" ujar Hinata lirih

"Hinata Hinata apa maksudmu" ucap Naruto khawatir

"Ingat Naruto-kun, kau selalu saja memendam penderitaanmu dengan berpura pura ceria, padahal dibalik itu semua kau sangat tersiksa benarkan? Maka dari itu jika Naruto-kun sedih menangislah, karena menangis bisa sedikit menghilangkan penderitaan, aku selalu di sini Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk dada Naruto "dan ingat satu hal" kata kata itu membuat Naruto tak dapat membendung tangisnya "aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, " ujar Hinata mengakhiri kata katanya sekaligus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan senyum seindah langit senja

"HINATAA" Naruto menangis dengan sejadi jadinya, ia terlihat putus asa

"Hei nak apa kau ingin semua ini kembali?" ujar sesosok dalam kilatan putih

"ya bagaimana? Akan kulakukan apapun syaratnya" ujar Naruto terlihat pasrah

"baiklah, kau dan temanmu yang disana itu" ucap sosok itu "kalian akan kami bawa ketempat dimana bisa membenahi masa ini" lanjutnya

"dimana?" ujar Naruto

"MASA DEPAN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi,, terimakasih buat yang review udah saya bales lewat PM xD

untuk selanjutnya saya minta reviwenya ya ^^


End file.
